leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Sailor Moon collaborations and campaigns
This is a list of any collaborations and campaigns that involve the Sailor Moon series. Karatetsu Collaboration In early September 2013, as part of promotion for "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - La Reconquista", it was announced on Karatetsu's website that Karatetsu, a karaoke box chain, would add some Sera Myu songs to their list of songs to sing. This collaboration took place on September 10th and it ended on the 13th. The event also took place at three of their stores. The songs were: Sailor Moon x keisuke kanda Collaboration As part of the Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary celebration, a collaboration between the Sailor Moon franchise and the keisuke kanda fashion brand took place at the Shinjuku Isetan Department Store starting from September 11th and ending on September 24th. Products included bags, paper aprons, and socks. All of the products were designed by the keisuke kanda brand and sold by Bandai. The venue included an exhbit for the products and also showed other Sailor Moon products that were not designed by the keisuke kanda brand, such as the S.H Figuarts Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury action figures, the brooch rings, eyeliners, and some of the Key Time necklaces.Sailor Moon 2013 Merchandise Round-Up: Plushies, T-Shirts, Designer Bags and More! - Miss Dream Pillow Bag Paper Aprons The paper aprons were based off of the Sailor Team's sailor fukus, specifically their fukus in the first season of the anime. Each apron measured 45x36cm, while the straps were 58cm. The retail price for each apron was 1575yen. Socks Sailor Moon x Shimamura "Style Up Collection" Peach John Collaboration Costume Bra Set Wave 1 Wave 2 Panties Patterned Set Pajamas Groove INC. Collaboration A collaboration between Groove INC. and Sailor Moon was announced on February 4, 2014. The collaboration will involve the creation of a Sailor Moon "Pullip" doll.The article announcing the Groove INC. Collaboration on the website for the 20th anniversary of Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Princess Serenity dolls will be created as well. Isetan and Sailor Moon Collaboration On March 15, 2014, it was announced that the Sailor Moon franchise will be collaborating with three fashion brands for new items that will be sold for a limited time at Isetan Shinjuku Main Building 2F.Sailor Moon Fashion Collaboration at Isetan Starting April 1! - Sailor Moon Collectiables Riccimie New York Riccimie New York is announced to be participating in the collaboration. The brand will release a couture dress based off of Princess Serenity's dress. Honey Bunch Secret Honey by Honey Bunch Sailor Moon x Spinns Prices on the items *Parka - ¥ 3,999 *Skirt - ¥ 3,999 *T shirt dress - ¥ 3,599 *Big Face T-shirt - ¥ 3,299 *Ticket pass case - ¥ 2,052 *Tote bag - ¥ 1,620 *Number logo dress - ¥ 4,599 *Off shoulder - ¥ 3,599 *Backpack - ¥ 4,903 *Choker - ¥ 2,052 *Pouch - ¥ 2,678 Sailor Moon x Honey Salon Announced on April 21, 2014, Premium Bandai announced a collaboration between Sailor Moon and Honey Salon, creating accessories. They are scheduled for release in September 2014. The small pouch comes in three colors, and will be selling for 2,376円 each. The large pouch also comes in three colors, and will be selling for 3,132円 each. The mirrors come in three colors, and will be selling for 2,376円 each. The heart-shaped tissue pouch comes in three colors, and will be selling for 3,456円 each. The tights comes in one size, and will be selling for 5,940円. The tote bag will be selling for 3,240円. Sailor Moon x ITS'DEMO Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal x Ellis On October 7, 2014, the twitter account for the 20th anniversary celebration of the Sailor Moon series announced that Ellis will have a collaboration with Sailor Moon. Unlike other collaborations involving Sailor Moon, this collaboration will involve putting the Sailor Senshi on packages of Ellis Ultra Guard menstural pads, with the pads wrapped in a wrapper with a Sailor Senshi's color and planetary symbol. The pads will be sold for a limited time and they will begin selling in supermarkets and drug stores on November 1st.Official "Sailor Moon" Feminine Hygiene Products Announced - Crunchyroll Family Mart Campaign Koikeya Collaboration On November 11, 2014, it was announced that a collaboration between Koikeya and the Sailor Moon Crystal anime will take place. This collaboration, which begins on December 8th, will involve putting the Inner Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask on bags of tortilla chips. There will also be a campaign to download six different smartphone backgrounds with the Inner Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask in checkered uniforms.Get Your Crunch on With Sailor Moon Crystal Tortilla Chips - Anime News Network References Category:Lists Category:Merchandise